


Best stag party ever

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornamenta y Evans están a punto de casarse. Sirius quiere que su amigo tenga una noche solo de chicos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no de tantos. Escrito para el Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best stag party ever

**Author's Note:**

> La Ro los creó. Y dijo que Sirius fue el único que asistió a la boda de los Potter. Así que en última instancia, esto también es culpa suya. Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Agradecimientos a KRISTY SR por su ayuda para hacer que esta idea tan loca cuadrara.

—Una Isla del Sol para el novio.

—Sirius —protesta James.

Sirius, sin hacerle caso, deja la copa con una mondadura de naranja rizada colgando de su borde frente a James.

—No seas remilgado, Cornamenta —replica sentándose—. Y disfruta de tu última noche.

«¡Señoras, señores e indecisos, por favor, den un fuerte aplauso a la inigualable, la bella… Delirio!». Delirio no deja que la voz en off termine y sale al escenario. Un único foco la alumbra y a su vestido, que deja ver su torso recto, de lentejuelas que reflejan los colores cambiantes como si fuera la piel de un camaleón.

James gime.

—Oh, vamos, Evans todavía no te ha puesto el cepo —grita Sirius por encima de la voz potente de Delirio. Sonríe con superioridad, como sabiendo que ha dado en el clavo—. Todavía eres libre.

—¿En un bar gay? ¿De verdad?

Sirius mira a Delirio y frunce el ceño, comprendiendo.

_Mierda._


End file.
